Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 + (10 - 1 \times 5) \times 3 $
Answer: $ = 10 + (10 - 5) \times 3 $ $ = 10 + (5) \times 3 $ $ = 10 + 15 $ $ = 25 $